Operation: INSANE
by Winter Breeze 07
Summary: They all died because of him. Numbuh Four knows it was his rfault. And he knows he'll never be able to reverse it. When Numbuh Four begins to go insane, lives start to fall. What is happening to him and why? And why has he taken a liking to killing? RR!


Operation: I.N.S.A.N.E

In

Numbuh 4's cell

Sanity is lost

And will

Never

Ever return

Jessie A: I'M BAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK! Well, if you were wondering what happened to me…well…it's a long story. But I'll tell. Last year (March 18th, 2004) my house was burned down and it killed my two dogs. Been in depression for over a year, but the house was fixable (wasn't burnt down, just burnt a bit). Yeah, so that's what happened. But now I just read over some stories of mine and realized how horrible they were (except Operation: B.A.B.I.E.S. I guess, mostly everyone loved that one). So that inspired me to write again!

Numbuh 2: Ah, so you're finally back, eh?

Jessie A: (nods) Yepper! Back again!

Numbuh 2: So what is this story about?

Jessie A: Well…it's about Numbuh 4…going insane.

Numbuh 2: Going insane? How? O.O

Jessie A: Ugh! You just gotta read it, okay? -.-;;;; And read the disclaimer too!

Numbuh 2: Fine, fine. -.-; Jessie doesn't own the KND or Yu-Gi-Oh at all. So don't sue!

Jessie A: Thanks! Now enjoy! And don't hit me, people! X.X

(Chapter 1: The Deadly Mistake…)

**:Flashback:**

_"H-how could y-y-you d-do th-this?" A young girl whimpered. Her fellow team member's bodies surrounded her. Some were without limbs or with no head. Others had a giant hole in their stomach or had their chest cut out. Her clothes were stained because of all the blood on the floor._

_A blonde haired boy, covered head to toe with blood, had a sadistic smile on his face. He soon began to laugh insanely at the girl's question. The chainsaw he held in his right hand was still on and covered with blood._

_"You want to know how?" He muttered. Then shouted "YOU WANT TO KNOW HOW!" The girl flinched and tears stained her face._

_"N-Numbuh Four, p-p-please, people c-ca-can he-help y-y-you!" The girl cried, shaking madly. The sadistic smile returned to his face._

_"Don'tcha get it Numbuh Three? NOBODY CAN HELP ME!" Numbuh Four screamed. He soon began to raise the chainsaw up, hovering it above Numbuh Three. She continued to shake madly, staying where she was and crying still. He was about to murder her, the only girl he loved. But he hesitated, not wanting to kill Numbuh Three._

_"Kuki…get outta here…now." Numbuh Four whispered, as if a sane part of him was still alive inside. She stared at him, wide-eyed, unable to say a word. But she still remained there, not moving a muscle._

_"I SAID GET OUTTA HERE!" He shouted again, about to go back to being the sadistic psycho killer again. Numbuh Three let out a small yelp and quickly got to her feet. She cautiously stepped over her slaughtered teammates bodies and limbs, and headed straight for the door._

_She was almost there, almost to freedom. That was until she felt a sharp pain in her back and gut. The chainsaw had entered her back and stuck out a little from her stomach. How could this happen, Numbuh Four was at least over ten or fifteen feet away from her._

_Numbuh Three was gasping for air, blood spurting out of her stomach and her mouth. The next thing she knew was Numbuh Four was standing right above her. A half-hearted smile was plastered on his face._

_"Sorry, love, but you didn't move quite fast enough. So you had to die, just like the others." Numbuh Four said, psychotically._

_"Wh-why…w-wh-why N-Numbuh F-F-Four…?" Numbuh Three managed to gasp out. Blood was still gushing out of her stomach._

_"Why? It's simple my love, simple. The world is nothin' but a cruel joke. Do you really think its full of sunshine, butterflies, and rainbows? No! Things happen, okay! People look at you and smack you 'round, testing you out. That's what Numbuh One did, he got on my last nerve and I took him down! And then others, tried to get in my way, and I took 'em down too. Then there was lovely you, innocent, carefree, and naïve. If the others went down, so do you!" Numbuh Four said, still staring at Numbuh Three._

_She tried to say something, but her skin was so pale and almost all her blood was on the floor. Numbuh Three managed to open her mouth and say something before dropping dead._

_"I s-st-still l-love y-y-you…"_

_Numbuh Three's eyes closed slowly, her breathing stopped, and her blood all over the floor. Numbuh Four started to laugh manically. And while doing so, he was crying, out of happiness and pain._

**:End Flashback:**

_"Why did I do it? I can still here her voice, echoing in the pit of my mind…"_ Numbuh Four thought. He was sitting in the corner of a padded room, strapped in a strait jacket. He was crying silently, just incase a nurse were to come in.

"Kuki…I'm…I'm so sorry…" Numbuh Four whispered, more tears streamed down his cheeks. He soon stopped and tried to dry the tears from his face when he heard the door open. In came a nurse along with two guards wearing white.

"Mr. Beatles, you're now going to be transferred to Ward 'D'." The nurse said. The two guards walked straight over to Numbuh Four, he was going to fight them off, but couldn't because of his guilt. The guards unlocked the strait jacket, took it off, and gripped each hand, securely, and lead him out of the room. The nurse began to lead the guards and Numbuh Four to a barred door, unlocking it, and opened it. Again, she led them to another door, a steel one with a keypad next to the door. The nurse punched in the code, and the door opened.

Numbuh Four was soon led into a cell with bunk beds. After he was in there, the guards and the nurse left, locking the cell. Numbuh Four looked at his surroundings, there was one small window with bars blocking it so nobody could escape, the walls were bare and brick, the floor was just cement, and that was about it.

"Ah…fresh meat, I see." A voice hissed from the bottom bunk. Numbuh Four spun around, to see who it was.

"Who are you!" Numbuh Four demanded, anger rising. His guilt and misery seemed to have melted away. Numbuh Four glared at the person who was hiding in the shadows from under the top bunk bed.

"Hmm…demanding, I see. Don't worry, mate, I won't hurt ya. The names Valon." The voice said, and stuck out a hand to shake. Numbuh Four looked at the hand and realized that it wasn't kid size, more like teenage.

"No way am I shaking your hand, ya cruddy teenager!" Numbuh Four snarled, slapping away Valon's hand. Valon came out from under the top bunk; he was at least three or four feet taller than Numbuh Four. He began to rub his hand with the other slowly.

"Chill out, mate, didn't mean no harm to ya." Valon muttered. "So whatcha in for anyways? You seem so young ta be in a place like this?" Numbuh Four looked away from Valon, tears forming in his eyes.

"Murder" Numbuh Four muttered. Valon's eyes widened a bit, and then softened. He placed a hand on the boy's shoulder. Numbuh Four didn't bother to shake off the hand on his shoulder.

"Sorry, mate. Didn't know. I'm just in here because they say I'm makin' up stuff about there bein' soul snatchers and demons. Say I'm just screwed up in the head and claim I slice myself." Valon said, rolling up his long white shirtsleeve on his left arm, which revealed several slashes and a few messages. "They claimed that I do it in my sleep, because every morning I wake up, bleeding, and having a sharp object in my hands."

Numbuh Four winced slightly, and quickly looked away. Cuts and blood only reminded him of the slaughtered and bloodied bodies of his teammates. Especially Numbuh Three's, the way she was positioned, and said she still loved him. Numbuh Four quickly shook the thought away. And soon he retreated to the top bunk, as soon as 'lights out' was shouted. He lay down on the bed, his head hitting the pillow with a soft 'thud'.

"G'night, mate." Valon muttered, lying down on his own bunk. Numbuh Four didn't respond, he closed his slowly as the world began to be engulfed in darkness.

_"I s-st-still l-love y-y-you…"_

**(To Be Continued!)**

Jessie A: Whoa! Didn't expect me to write a creepy/crazy story like this, huh?

Numbuh 2: YOU HAD HIM KILL US! WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM?

Jessie A: Shut up, this is my story -.-;;; Ah, and I need to know if I should rewrite Operation: R.E.V.E.N.G.E. I read it and saw how stupid it was, especially after literally copying off of Harry Potter. Should I just rewrite it or look like an ass and keep it the way it is?

Numbuh 2: You seriously have a sick, twisted mind. You need help, seriously…

Jessie A: (rolls her eyes) Whatever. REVIEW PLEASE!


End file.
